Little Ripper
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Miku sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, sabía que era peligroso y que ella no lo podía controlar, pero se negaba a soltarlo.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Ufff... ¿hace cuanto no publicó acá? :v

* * *

Miku sabía que eso estaba mal, que lo estaba pasando estaba terriblemente mal. Su estómago se retorcía, la bilis en su garganta incitándola a vomitar, sus manos sudorosas y tambaleantes, sus piernas habían cedido y ahora estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos tan grandes que saldrían de su lugar y las lágrimas derramándose pos sus mejillas.

Estaba aterrada, tenía un ataque de pánico y lo sabía. En sus oídos solo escuchaba el bombeo de su propia sangre y en su pecho su corazón latía con tal fuerza que se sofocaba sola, sus bocanadas de aire no eran suficientes para recuperar el que soltó tras su desgarrado grito que dio al llegar. Y, sin embargo, no podía ver a otro lado.

No podía dejar de ver aquel cadáver, de ver los ojos sin vida que la observaban, de ver los labios resecos y azules, de ver el rojo desvanecer de su cuello, de ver el color drenarse del cuerpo ajeno. ¿Quién era? No tenía ni idea, pero por el terrible trato al que fue sometido suponía que él le conocía bien.

—¿Miku-chan? —.

La dulce voz, aun aniñada y aterciopelada, la regresó al presente. Al otro lado de la habitación, escondido en las sombras, Fukase la miraba con preocupación, en sus manos la cuerda que uso minutos antes para estrangular al ahora difunto. El pelirrojo se acercó a Miku, evitando pisar el cadáver y sentándose de cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Miku-chan? —.

Su mirada inocente y preocupada, ocultando su curiosidad, Miku lo observó atentamente, aun sollozando. La chica extendió las manos y acarició el rostro del pelirrojo, pasando sus dedos por las hebras suaves de cabello, acariciando las mejillas y repartiendo besos en el rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras? —. Preguntó. —Hey, Miku-chan, ¿por qué lloras? —.

Miku lo abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos rodeando a Fukase por el cuello y pegándolo a ella. Su sollozo se volvió un incontrolable llanto, gemidos y quejidos salían de su garganta, sus lágrimas mojando la sudadera del chico. Fukase se mantuvo en silencio, aún curioso de porque Miku lloraba tan destrozada.

Fukase no entendía porque la chica lo abrazaba y lloraba, él estaba bien, no estaba herido y tampoco se sentía triste, ¿era ella quién estaba herida? ¿Ella se sentía mal? ¿Habría comido algo que le cayó mal? Esperaba que no. Rodeó a Miku con sus brazos, apretando ligeramente la cintura de la chica y Miku lloró con más fuerza que antes.

Hatsune lloraba, lloraba por impotencia, miedo y asco. Cada lágrima era arrepentimiento, era pánico y dolor. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, lo sabía tan bien. Fukase le había confesado que odiaba a alguien y que quería acabar con él, Fukase había dicho que estaba hastiado ya. Miku sabía que había sido inminente.

Y sabía que lo pudo haber evitado, sabía que ella pudo haber evitado unamuerte _más_. Pudo haber evitado más sangre en las manos del pelirrojo, pudo haber evitado dolor a una familia más, pudo hacer tanto, pero al final no hizo nada. Por eso lloraba, lloraba porque había fallado; se había fallado a ella y a Fukase.

Fukase, el inexperto e inocente Fukase. Aquel que se hablaba en tercera persona, aquel que amaba los peluches, aquel que podía pasar las horas jugando en un parque, aquel que aún no sabía que era el amor y mucho menos comprendía el deseo.

El mismo Fukase que hizo explotar su hogar matando a sus padres al instante, el mismo que apuñaló a un delincuente por acorralar a Miku en un callejón, el mismo que golpeaba a sus compañeros de clases porque se aburría. El mismo Fukase que había asfixiado a ese hombre hasta la muerte. El mismo que la acosó por meses.

Miku sabía que Fukase no estaba bien, sabía que el pelirrojo era peligroso y desequilibrado; Fukase necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba enfrentar a la ley por los actos atroces que realizó. Fukase debía pagar por los crímenes cometidos, Miku lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que, si hablaba, lo iba a alejar. Si ella decía algo, por más mínimo que fuera, Fukase iba a ser arrebatado de su lado y jamás lo volvería a ver, a tocar, a sentir. Miku lloraba porque no quería que le quitaran a Fukase, que los separasen. No podría vivir sin él a su lado, sin tenerlo en sus brazos, sin sentir su calor.

—¿Miku-chan? —. Voz dudosa y susurrante en el vacío.

Miku gimoteó un par de veces antes de separarse y plantar un besó en la frente del chico. Puso su mejor sonrisa y lo miró; sabía que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, que sus mejillas estaban empapadas y que en sus pestañas aún había lágrimas. Pero sonrió con amor incondicional. Fukase le miró fijamente antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Fukase hizo algo? —.

Fukase había hecho tanto, tanto daño a gente desconocida y conocida, tanto dolor y furia había creado. Pero Miku negó y lo abrazó una vez más, ahora con cuidado y acariciando los rebeldes cabellos carmesí, se permitió una risa que salió ronca y rasposa. Se separó y tomó las manos del chico con devoción.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, Fukase, sabes que no me gusta que desaparezcas así—.

—Es tarde, Fukase no quería molestarte—.

Tarde era una bonita manera de decir que eran casi las tres de la madrugada, Miku negó con la cabeza y se forzó a fruncir el ceño, queriendo mostrar su molestia y preció funcionar ya que el pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Me prometiste que no saldrías tan tarde, y que si lo hacías iríamos juntos—. Sus palabras demasiado suaves para ser un regaño, pero suficientes para hacerlo sentir mal.

—Lo siento…—.

La mirada arrepentida de Fukase pronto se llenó de lágrimas, mostrando verdadero dolor ante la molestia de Miku y el recuerdo de haber rotó la promesa. La chica suspiró y se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido. Extendió la mano y esperó a que Fukase la tomara, levantó al chico del piso y acarició los nudillos ajenos con cariño.

—Está bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí? —.

Fukase asintió rápido con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer la promesa más importante de su vida. Miku rio con ternura y lideró el camino fuera de aquella casa abandonada. Fuera el aire era fresco y el cielo mostraba una hermosa vista de la luna y las estrellas. Las casas estaban apagadas y solo la luz de los postes iluminaba su camino.

Era un camino largo y cansado a casa de Miku, el doble si era el hogar de Fukase, y Miku no iba a permitir que Fukase anduviera solo a esas horas y menos después de su pequeña _escapada_. Así que la chica se giró a verlo y le sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece hacer una pijamada en mi casa? —.

La mirada de Fukase se iluminó y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios, asintió con la cabeza tanto que Miku temió se fuera a marear. La chica rio de nuevo, ahora más alegre. En el trayecto Fukase no paraba de hablar de que juegos podrían hacer una vez en casa, de cuando extrañaba a los padres de Miku, de que debía avísale a su tía.

Mientras él balbuceaba, Miku observó la cuerda que Fukase sostenía en la mano izquierda; debía encargarse de esa cosa cuando antes, si era antes de que la policía encontrase el cadáver sería perfecto. La chica asintió animada ante cada comentario animado de su compañero.

Miku jamás permitiría que tomasen a Fukase de su lado, porque sabía que sin él, ella no podría continuar viviendo.

* * *

Quiero hacer un fic de FukasexMiku con MayuxYuu, pero aún no he podido aterrizar la idea.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
